


Drv3, but crack

by lemoncircus, mapleMercury (orphan_account), shslmomoharustan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amzz is going crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncircus/pseuds/lemoncircus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mapleMercury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslmomoharustan/pseuds/shslmomoharustan
Summary: Basically some things I do when I'm bored because okay???? I'll add relationships later, but Maki is thicc, and y'all need to know okayThese will be short because I don't have ideas, also posting anxiety-Also, swearing, probably a lot of it-I don't know if I need to put a warning for swearing, but I will ahhahwrgshugshshs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know, I'm sorry this makes no sense  
(The Angie thing is an inside joke so-)  
(So is the Kokichi Mangle thing)

Maki walked into the big ass house that everyone lives in (because fuck logic) and noticed that Kokichi was actually being a fuckin' spider on the ceiling

"Bruh, tf you doin?" Maki asked Kokichi.  
"Being a big ass spider." Kokichi explained to Maki.

Then Tsumugi walked in.  
"hOLY CRAP, HE KOKICHI MANGLE." She screeched. "What the friccccck, I ain't Mangle." Kokichi fuckin' yelled. "This bitch Mangle." Maki said to Tsumugi. For the rest of the night, Kokichi was Kokichi Mangle.

"Which one of you actually turned on the hEAT." Kaede yelled, laying on the floor.  
"It was I, K o r k M a n." Korekiyo said while running down the hall like a crack head.  
"Why this man running down the hall like he on something." Tenko said while doing that one sprite, because that sprite is amazing. "This story has no plot." Tsumugi said. "SHUT STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL." Shuichi s c r e e e ched. "I am Cleetus, and I want to tell y'all, JE. S SU S IS WATCHING AW MAN." Angie walked in and started speaking in a southern accent. "Bruh, speaking in accccecvtbtnyb is my thing." Kaito yELLED. "Y'all, stfu." Miu said. "No u." Everyone said while holding an Uno reverse card. Miu was crying, like me in Spanish class. Whoops, I broke the fourth wall.


	2. Oh lawd he comin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is about to yeet down them stairs, oh lawd he comin-
> 
> I'm writing this before school, so it will have to be short, but when I get home, more cursed things y'all-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O h l a w d h e c o m i n

Kokichi yEETED himself down the stairs. "Bruh, stop doing that." Maki screeched at him. Kokichi just looked at her while doing bruh sound effect two. 

Then she smacked him, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared


	3. Plastic Bag Plastic Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Papa Johns 50% off deal.

"Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag Plastic bag plastic bag." Kokichi says.


	4. O h h h n. N n nno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh no o h n o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plastic bag plastic bag
> 
> My friend on the bus told me to write this-

Kokichi was crawling into the hole he sleeps in when suddenly, he heard a noise. "Boi, who be making noise at this time of n i g h t?" He said as he crawled back out of the hole and saw K o r k M a n committing cursed, very cursed. "Kiyo, what are you doing in my room?" Kokichi said. "I do what I. W. A. Nnn t." Kiyo screeched.

"Okay, then what's the point of this?" Kokichi asked. "We are going to set Chuck E. Cheese on fire." Kiyo said. "Yes, we will do that." 

"G U Y S." Kayayayayayayayayayade said as she was spinning into the room. "Wth do you want?" Miu said. "Kokichi and Kiyo set Chuck E. Cheese on fire." Kaede told them. "H e ' s g r o u n d e d." Kirumi said while T-Posing. 

So they all yooted to the Chuck E. Cheese.

"You're grounded, Kokichi." Kirumi said to Cockitchy.   
"Not a g a i n." Kokichi said.

The end okay bye now.


	5. *cough cough* oh my god, I got cookies from my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Kanye West ike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhHhHHjHH

Kokichi was still grounded. He was thinking of revenge. So Kirumi walked into his room and said "Gurl, you are disowned." And then yeeted a cookie at Kokichi. Kokichi bit Kirumi, she screamed.  
Maki was like "Kirumi, shut the fuck up." Kirumi was triggered. Miu walks in and is like "whoever farted imma throw hands." Everyone then looked at Miu, she was triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡
> 
> "Stop licking Maki's promo picture."  
-my friend to me


	6. 🤡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna potato

Maki was spinning, actually spinning, that's all I've got, I don't know at this point. 

Maki s p i n

Maki thicc owo

uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh n o


	7. 👁👁👁👄👁👁👁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually loosing things to put in this book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This auto corrected to emo

Shuichi was crying because he was listening to his emo songs, Kokichi walked in and was like "SHUICHI, STOP BEING E M O." Shuichi just started crying more because he can. "Shuichi, shut u p." Kayayayayayauayayayayayade said as she was spinning into the room. Shuichi then started to G-Noting.  
When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band, he said, "Son, when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned." He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-belivers, the plans that they have made, because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."  
SHUICHI THEN STARTED CRYING O H N O

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi is an emo


	8. maki roll and kaito tiddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grassy wrote this 👁👄👁
> 
> the kaito tiddy idea was from @badlydrawnronpa on instagram!

Maki walked into her room to see Kaito on her bed. But there was something different about him. His shirt was g o n e. REDUCED TO A T O M S.  
"KAITO.....WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM???" maki s c r e e ched, totally shocked and embarrassed 😳😳😳😳🥔  
"what's wrong, maki roll?? don't like the Kaito Tiddy™???? ;)))))))))."  
"*autotuned baby crying*" maki says.  
"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT WITH YOU R M O U T H" kaito fell off the bed and made oof sound effect and also started autotune baby crying.  
Shuichi then walked in to this b la s p h e m y, this n o n se n s e. maki roll and kaito tiddy then proceeded to give Shoe the lenny face and back him into a corner, using shoe's big bi energy to their advantage. 

To be continued  
<-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plastic bag
> 
> prisma de obama  
-Grassy


	9. flying gorilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yo whaddup it's me, f l y i n g g o r i l l a  
jk it's the new ~co-creator~, grassy, also known as the friend on the bus  
things are gonna get ~ s p i c y ~ now

the gang was minding their own business, but someone was missing.  
"hey, where's miu--" keebo was saying, before miu burst through the door, t-posing.  
"M I U, what's the meaning of thi-"  
"hey yo whassup it's me, f l y i n g g o r i l l a, with my new app on the app store, f l y i n g g o r i l l a™, it's a free download so i hope you enjoy--aaAAA" miu said in a serious tone as she backed keebo into a corner, continuing to t-pose to assert dominance.  
"they're right about you miu,,,,you DO have "Big Top Energy™," as the kids say these days!" keebo said, intimidated.  
maki roll and kaito tiddy wanted to join in so they looked at shoeichi with the lenny face and backed him into a corner once again.  
everyone was confused and intimidated at the same time, and hid away so they wouldn't be n e x t.

to be continued,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	10. Eat my toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh no

Maki walked into the room again anhsfgijdgdjrbjsbgerdgiodrgizrdnodfngorngldngodrhldrnlrnrlnhlornh.

2 hours later, some things happened, *put lenny face here*

hnodijgnposremhpotfjhp'trhjorjthpoiftjhijrthpokrtmhp9rtjhirkhrkhejbhthknjnethkrktihieohbtiob/ti/objoetioejtijeombtmeibi I accidently wrotye toe oh no not the owo extension.


	12. A H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

Shuichi was standing on a tree, T-Posing. Then Kokichi walked in and said,   
"Number 15 Burger Foot lettuce, the last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus, but as it turns out, that might be what you get. A 4-Channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce, with the statement: 'This is the lettuce you eat at Burger King.' Admittedly, he had shoes on...but, that's even worse. The post went live at 11:38 PM on July 16 and a mere 20 minutes later, the Burger King in question was alerted to the rouge employee..at least, I hope he's rouge. How did it happen? Well, the BK employee hadn't removed the exif data from the uploaded photo, which suggested the culprit was somewhere in Mayfield Hights, Ohio. This was at 11:47. Three minutes later, at 11:50, the Burger King branch address was posted, with wishes of happy unemployed. Five minutes later, the news station was contacted by another 4-Channer. And three minutes later, at 11:58, a link was posted. BK's 'Tell Us About Us' online form. The foot photo, otherwise known as Exhibit A, was attached. Cleveland Scene Magazine contacted the BK in question the next day. When questioned, the breakfast shift manager said, 'Oh, I know who that is. He's getting fired.' Mystery solved, by 4-Chan, now we can all go back to eating our fast food in peace."  
Shuichi was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see where Amzz gave up?
> 
> I'm sorry this was bad, I was scared to post it-


End file.
